


Lumpy and Meowth's Tickle Fight

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: After Lumpy discovers a secret about Meowth, the two of them get involved in an ongoing tickle fight.





	1. Chapter 1

Meowth was purring as he lay on Lumpy's lap, while Lumpy was sitting on the couch and petting Meowth. The most he was doing was stroking Meowth's back several times, but to the feline Pokemon, it just felt so good. Lumpy was at least happy that Meowth was enjoying this, but he'd been doing this to him for at least ten minutes, and he'd gotten bored of it.

"I wonder when he's gonna want me to stop," he thought.

Meowth turned over until he was laying on his back, with his face up. Lumpy looked down at the Cat Pokemon's lower body, and an idea came to the idiotic moose. Then, without thinking, Lumpy raised his forefinger to the bottom of Meowth's foot, and began to stroke his finger up and down.

"Hahahahahaha!" Meowth started laughing and squirming a bit.

Lumpy was surprised over Meowth's immediate reaction at first, but then, a playful smile appeared on his face. He removed his forefinger from Meowth's foot and then brought both of his hands up for Meowth to see.

"Aw, is somebody ticklish?" Lumpy asked.

Meowth was about to say something, but then Lumpy put both of his hands directly on his stomach and started tickling him there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Meowth started laughing harder and squirming more. He just couldn't help himself, since he was just so ticklish. "HEY! LUMPY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT'RE YA DOING?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lumpy responded as he continued to tickle Meowth's belly. "I'm tickling you! What, you don't like it?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! STOP IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lumpy continued to tickle Meowth's belly. All he was doing was moving his fingers around on the Cat Pokemon's belly, but it was really making him laugh. After a few seconds had gone by, Lumpy moved his hands over to Meowth's sides and kept tickling him. They turned out to be no less ticklish than his stomach, as Meowth continued laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CUT IT OUT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Despite his pleas, Lumpy chose to ignore him as he continued tickling his sides. After about five seconds of this, Lumpy removed his hands from Meowth's sides, only to move his hands up to under Meowth's arms. Meowth was panting constantly, trying to catch his breath.

"I think I know where your tickle spot is..." Lumpy said.

"Lumpy, please! You wouldn't--" Meowth didn't get to finish his sentence, as Lumpy proceeded to tickle him right under the arms.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Meowth started laughing even harder than he had been. "NOOOO!! THAT'S MY-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Your tickle spot?" Lumpy asked as he continued to tickle Meowth's underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP IT, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Meowth continued laughing.

"You really think that's gonna work?" Lumpy asked, not believing him.

He continued tickling Meowth's underarms for at least ten seconds, and then removed his hands. Right when he did that, however, Meowth grabbed his wrists with his own hands and stood up with an evil look on his face. He then proceeded to pin Lumpy down on the couch that they were on.

"Meowth? What are you--?" Lumpy didn't get to finish his sentence.

Meowth raised both of his paws, put them directly on Lumpy's stomach and started tickling him. Lumpy immediately exploded in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MEOWTH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!"

"Yeah, what do you think of that?" Meowth asked in a taunting voice as he tickled Lumpy's belly with one paw, and tickled one of his sides with the other paw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!!" Lumpy managed to apologize, despite that he was laughing hard. He hoped that doing so would get Meowth to stop tickling him. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!!"

"Heh, I'm sorry, too, but I ain't stoppin' til I've had enough of my revenge on you!" Meowth said as he continued tickling Lumpy for a few seconds.

"MEEEEEOOOOWTH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!!!"

"Oh, fine!" Meowth didn't want to stop tickling him, at all, but knowing that he couldn't take this much longer, he finally gave in.

Meowth stopped tickling Lumpy and removed his paws from his torso. Lumpy sat up, panting constantly and putting one hand on his stomach.

"I'm... really sorry... Meowth," Lumpy said. "I was just bored and wanted to do something else."

"Don't worry, I ain't mad because of that," Meowth said. "But this ain't over."

"It'll never be over, will it?" Lumpy asked, knowing what might happen later.

"Nope. Heh heh heh!" Meowth responded. He was really looking forward to tickling Lumpy again soon. And unbeknownst to him, Lumpy couldn't wait to tickle him again, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Lumpy was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding the remote and switching between channels on the TV. It seemed as though there was never anything good on. Meanwhile, Meowth had his back pressed to the hallway wall as he was waiting for just the right moment to strike.

It had been a couple of hours since the last tickle fight between him and Lumpy, but he claimed that it wasn't over. And since Lumpy was the one who started it in the first place, Meowth was going to get back at him for that. He had to wait until his dopey friend least expected it, however, so that he wouldn't know what he was up to.

Lumpy found a program that he was interested in and put the remote down. Meowth smiled evilly as he got on all fours and crawled into the living room. He made sure to be as quiet as possible so that Lumpy wouldn't suspect a thing. Soon, Meowth made it to the front of the couch and crawled directly under Lumpy's feet, rubbing his body against them. His soft fur tickled the moose's feet and caused him to giggle.

"Hee hee hee!"

Lumpy looked down to see Meowth on the floor. Once the Cat Pokemon discovered that he had been caught, he moved away from Lumpy's feet and stood up on his hind legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lumpy!" Meowth said, sarcastically but convincingly. "Are your feet ticklish?"

"Yeah, they sure are," Lumpy responded.

"Hmm... Well, in that case, if they are..." Meowth withdrew all of his claws from his front paws. "I bet they could use some'a these!"

Meowth proceeded to put his claws directly on Lumpy's feet and began wiggling his fingers around. Lumpy's reaction was immediate.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MEOWTH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Meowth continued tickling Lumpy's feet. The most he was doing was stroking the soles with his claws, but Lumpy was laughing pretty hard. He didn't even have the strength to get off the couch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!"

"No way! I ain't stoppin', not if you keep laughin'!" Meowth taunted him.

"Hey, are his toes ticklish, too?" Meowth thought to himself as an idea came to him. He moved his claws up to Lumpy's toes and started tickling them, which made Lumpy laugh even harder.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

After about three seconds of this, however, Meowth moved his claws back down to Lumpy's soles. He knew that the toes were more ticklish, but he honestly preferred tickling the soles more; they were a classic tickle spot.

"MEOWTH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP IT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE!!" Lumpy again begged him to stop.

"Man, you are one ticklish guy!" Meowth said, and then laughed himself. "Heh heh! Your laughin' is almost ticklin' me!"

"Almost tickling him...? That's it!" Lumpy thought.

Gathering the last of his strength, Lumpy brought his hands up and grabbed Meowth's wrists, stopping him from tickling his feet. Meowth was going to question what he was doing, but he didn't have a chance, as Lumpy pulled him up on the couch. He held Meowth's front paws behind his back, and held them in place with one hand, so Meowth was restrained while sitting up. And then Meowth got a chance to speak.

"Hey, let go of me! For heaven's sake, it's just tickling!"

"Yeah, but now it's payback time," Lumpy responded.

"No way, you're not ticklin' me again!" Meowth flailed around, but he couldn't get Lumpy to let him go. "My feet are just as tickle-touchy as yours!"

"They are?" An evil smile grew on Lumpy's face almost immediately. He raised his free hand, and Meowth saw him do that. Immediately realizing what was going to happen, his eyes widened completely, and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen.

"LUMPY! NO, YOU WOULDN'T--!"

Lumpy didn't bother to listen to his warning, as he raised his free hand to Meowth's helpless soles and started wiggling his fingers around on them.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" Meowth immediately started laughing and squirming. He tried to get Lumpy to let him go, but he couldn't. "NOOOOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Wow, your feet are ticklish, aren't they?" Lumpy asked innocently as he continued tickling Meowth's feet.

"LUMPYYYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!! GET OFFA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!" Meowth was laughing helplessly as he tried to bear with the tickling.

"Nah, I don't feel like it!" Lumpy responded, still tickling Meowth's feet. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ARCEUS, HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!!! I CAN'T TAKE THE TICKLESSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Meowth was still laughing, struggling to catch his breath. He really hated being tickled, and he also hated those occasional moments when Jessie, James or both of them would tickle him.

After a few seconds of tickling him, Lumpy finally removed his hand from Meowth's feet, but continued to hold his hands in place with his other hand. Meowth was gasping and panting constantly, trying to catch his breath.

"Was it good for you?" Lumpy asked.

Meowth continued panting in response, but a few minutes later, he fully caught his breath. But instead of answering Lumpy's question, the Cat Pokemon just looked at him angrily.

"Lumpy, I swear, if you don't let go of me right now, I'm gonna--" Meowth didn't get to finish his threat, because Lumpy just placed his hand right back on his feet and resumed tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! YOU STUPID JEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" And just like that, Meowth resumed laughing.

"Actually, Meowth, you're the jerk. You're just asking me to tickle you more," Lumpy said. After a few seconds of continuing to tickle Meowth's feet, a thought occurred to Lumpy, and he decided to put it to a good use. Lumpy removed his hand from Meowth's feet, only to place it on Meowth's ribcage, extremely close to his underarms, and start tickling him there. The way he was holding him prevented him from actually tickling them, but the ribcage proved to be just as ticklish.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Meowth continued laughing and squirming. His eyes were filling with tears that were streaming down his face. "LUMPY, SO HELP ME ARCEUS, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What are you gonna do? Tickle me?" Lumpy asked as he continued tickling Meowth's ribcage. "And how are you gonna do that when I'm holding you like this?"

"LUUUUUUUUMPYYYYYYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!"

As Meowth continued laughing uncontrollably, his tail was wagging everywhere at a very fast speed. And it managed to reach Lumpy's belly and tickled it a few times.

"Hee hee hee hee!" Lumpy himself giggled from Meowth's tail touching his stomach. He just couldn't help it; it was really ticklish. "Hey, that-- Hee hee hee! That tickles! Hee hee hee!"

Lumpy let go of Meowth's wrists, and removed his other hand from Meowth's ribcage, just so that he could put one of his hands over his stomach. Meowth stopped laughing and started panting again, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks for finally stopping... I thought for sure I was gonna faint..." Meowth said, even though his every word was punctuated with a few heavy gasps.

"Sorry, your tail was tickling my tummy," Lumpy said.

"My tail?" Meowth asked, and then looked down at his tail. An idea appeared in his mind, and he received an evil smile. "Hmm..."

"Um, Meowth?" Lumpy looked concerned about what Meowth was going to do. "You're not gonna..."

"Yes, I am, Lumpy," Meowth said as he grabbed his tail with his front paw. "Yes, I am!" Meowth removed Lumpy's hand from his stomach, and proceeded to brush his tail right on the moose's stomach. And he said one of the things that he would never say when he was tickling somebody, no matter who it was. "Goochie goochie goochie!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing and squirming around. He just couldn't take his belly being tickled, especially with Meowth's tail. "MEOWTH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"You like that? You like that, Lumpy? Heh heh!" Meowth continued to tickle Lumpy, moving his tail all over his stomach. He also tickled his sides a few times, which also made Lumpy laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! HAVE MERCY!!!"

"Why should I? You were ticklin' me way more than I could handle!" Meowth said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Meowth continued to tickle Lumpy's belly and sides. During the entire time, Lumpy was laughing hard. After a few seconds had gone by, Meowth stopped tickling Lumpy and removed his tail from his belly. Lumpy sat there, panting constantly and having both of his hands on his stomach.

"Okay, I've had my fill." Meowth got off the couch. "But I'm not finished with you. I'll never be finished with you!"

"Even... after... I tickled you...?" Lumpy asked, still panting.

"It'll take way more than that before I surrender!" Meowth started to leave the living room, but then his eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. He turned his head to look at Lumpy. "Did I really say 'goochie goochie goochie' at one point?" 

"Yes... Why?" 

"Because I barely ever say that, or anything related to it, and I'm glad, because people shouldn't say stuff like that when they're ticklin' others. Because that's just weird. So don't tell anyone I said that."

"That you're glad because you--"

"No, you doofus. Don't tell anyone that I said the thing I said BEFORE that. You know, that thing I said while I was tickling you..."

"Oh, that. Okay."

"Good. But seriously, this still ain't over!"

With that, Meowth finally left the living room, leaving Lumpy alone on the couch. He had recovered his breath now, but he was now thinking about what had happened.

"Why doesn't he want it to end? I already tickled him half to death..." he thought to himself. "Maybe I'll try that again when I get the chance."


End file.
